


Statues

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantasy elements, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, George Washington is a Dad, Holly Poly, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Protective Thomas Jefferson, Sort Of, Soulmates, Thomas Jefferson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: There is an urban legend, that a man's soul was broken off into five pieces and put into five people. When one of those people died, their statue would magically appear and wait for the others to come and complete them, waiting centuries to be whole once again. Of course, tourists from all over the world come to take cool pictures and pull pranks.For Aaron Burr, a video that his friend wanted to take turns his whole world upside down.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Statues

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am going to be breaking this into four chapters. So, this will be updated instead of Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad. It will only be four weeks, though. I'm sorry if you don't like this, it was getting too long and there is so much more I want to explore.
> 
> Second of all, apologies to those who read 'Love Is Blind'. I'm going through major writer's block in that book and have about three different drafts of the next chapter that I don't know what to do with. Give me time, I'm working on it as hard as I can.

Aaron Burr was on a college field trip to Canada with his class. They’ve been there for about a week and it was time to see the only reason people decided to come here. A tourist town made for people like them that was built around a statue. The statue was of four people; a pirate from the 1700s, a soldier from the American Revolution, a man from the Victorian Era, and a fashion designer from the late 1900s or early 2000s. There was one empty space, though, and that’s where the attraction came in. Aaron followed his friends James Madison and Thomas Jefferson up to the plate on the side of the base as James read the story aloud.

“Once upon a time, there was a man. A mortal man. This man was so powerful, that the stars themselves feared him. He was ambitious, willing to do anything necessary to complete his task. He was smart and had a brain that rivaled the very sun. He was creative, finding a way around any obstacle. He was strong, mentally and physically fitter than all who oppose him. And he was kind. He had a heart of gold and cared for all. He was the definition of a king. However, he was not one. The king was a cruel and ruthless dictator. He hated this man who opposed his throne. So, he ended it. He sent a wizard out to kill this man once and for all. However, the wizard felt like he couldn’t tear apart a being so perfect. So, he divided his soul into fifths, hoping one day they could reconnect. These soul fragments were put into humans and spread across time and space. Twenty four hours before they are destined to die, the human will see exactly who they are and will accept death with open arms. Their statue will be added the next day, though no one knows how.

The first statue to appear was that of Alexander Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton was a pirate that lived to explore. He had a spouse and birthed several children, yet he did not settle down. Rather, he left to explore the globe. He sailed the seas and braved many storms. His loyal crew followed him wherever he went and Hamilton entrusted them with his life. Alexander Hamilton got the soul fragment of ambition and leadership. He brought the men through every obstacle there was. Sadly, the life of him and his crew were taken when they ran into a hurricane at sea.

The next statue is of John Laurens. John Laurens grew up in a wealthy home, though most of his ideas and beliefs contradicted with his father, causing a division. Laurens was the Creative piece and people claimed he was the best artist the world has ever seen. However, that was all put aside when the Colonies claimed war on Britain. Laurens put down a pencil and picked up a gun to fight for what he believed in. He fought valiantly worked towards ending slavery every chance he got. He died when a group of British troops didn’t receive the information that the war had ended and shot him. The group of African Americans he recruited to fight were returned to their owners, causing Laurens’ dream of absolute freedom to die with him.

Third is of Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette. The Marquis was a politician during the Victorian era in France. During a time where the government was unstable and constantly going through changes, he helped create stability and was a grounding point when the rulers of France changed. He was highly favored and most people looked up to him. He was respected and others claimed he was destined for the throne. Sadly, he became very ill and tragically passed from Bronchitis, causing the people to dislike the government even more. He contained the kindness and charitable portion of the good man’s soul.

The fourth statue is Hercules Mulligan. Hercules Mulligan was a world-renowned fashion designer and created pieces that others still wear today. He came from humble beginnings and worked hard for everything he achieved. The piece of the soul gifted to him was strength. Mulligan was a strong man physically, but even stronger mentally. He could face any challenge thrown his way and always came out on top. Rumor has it that the day before his death he called his mom and told her ‘I fear not that I’ll die, I rather fear how I’ll die. For the most plausible way is the mode of transportation I chose.’ Sure enough, he passed that day, but not before helping in a great act of victory. Mulligan died in a field in Pennsylvania on September 11th, 2001.

The open space is the spot where the last piece of the soul will stand. This will be the logical portion of the soul and will complete it once and for all. If the individual were to stand in that spot and hold hands, the other four will come to life at the age of the last soul and allow them to be together in life. If the individual is to pass away before doing so, their statue is to stand in that spot and hold hands with the others which will allow them to be together in death.”

James finishes, standing up.

“Well, that was long and overcomplicated. We’re gonna sit here and wait for every last person to stand there and take a picture, aren’t we?” Thomas says.

“Yeah, probably. We should do it! We’ll be here forever, anyway.”

“No. I had to do a project on the Hamilton guy and, let me tell you, if I were his missing piece or whatever, I will stay alive as long as I can, just to spite him. I hated it.”

“Thomas, you’re just mad that you had to write a three page paper about him.”

“I wanted the French one! At least I know where France is.” James rolls his eyes and drags Aaron and Thomas to the back of the line.

“I don’t get this.” Aaron states.

“That’s because you think with your head.”

“There is no way this is possible! Also, can you imagine trying to integrate them four into society? Even the one from 2001 doesn’t know what a touch screen is, let alone AIs and shit. They don’t even know the MCU.”

“You’re helpless.”

Twenty minutes of disappointed school children later, it was finally their turn. James hit record on his phone.

“Alright, Thomas.”

“Why me?”

“Because you are in front of Aaron, now stand in the stupid circle!” Thomas stepped up onto the platform and stood between Hamilton and Mulligan. He grabbed their hands and began shaking.

“Oh- OH, SOMETHING’S HAPPENING!!!” Everyone whips around and stares at him. Thomas lets out a sneeze and goes back to normal. “Sorry, I’m just allergic to the bullshit that is this story.”

“Oh my goodness- Aaron, go before we’re murdered by a bunch of romantic thirteen-year-old girls.” Aaron rolls his eyes and gets on the platform. James is still recording. He stands in the same spot as Thomas and grabs Mulligan’s and Hamilton’s hands.

He did not expect the four statues to come to life and fall to their knees.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” Aaron rips his hand from their grasps and runs to behind Thomas. Everyone has taken multiple steps back, except for Aaron’s teacher, Mr. Washington, who has walked up to the platform. The four boys begin to look around, all of them now Aaron’s young age of 20. They slowly get up and look around.

“Our last piece has returned to us.”

“Where are we?”

“What year is it?”

“Qu'est-ce qui se passe? (What is happening?)”

“Hello. My name is George Washington-”

“Where is the rational one that completed us?”

“You mean the one I am in charge of? I don’t care if they are a part of a star-crossed fairytale, they are under my protection and I will not let you see them until I know that you will not hurt them. Okay, son?”

“I’m not your son.” The one known as Laurens steps down from the platform.

“If I may, where are we?”

“You are in Canada. We are here for a college field trip.” The group looks around. Hamilton, of course, decides to run his mouth.

“Girls can’t get an education.”

“Oh, I’m about to show you what girls can do when I beat your ass-”

“Peggy!”

“Sorry.” Laurens speaks up next. He points to a small group of racially diverse students, including some African Americans.

“Them. Why are they here? Are they with the University, too?” Hercules speaks up.

“Most likely. Slavery was abolished in America during the 1860s. There was this whole war that…” Aaron stops paying attention. The Marquis is staring at him. He slowly makes his way to Aaron, keeping eye contact the entire way. Thomas (the overprotective brother that he is) steps in front of Aaron, now.

“Bonjour. Êtes-vous notre «pièce manquante»? Je me sens attiré par toi.” (Hello. Are you our 'missing piece'? I feel drawn to you.) He asks.

“Si c'est pareil pour vous, Marquis, il ne répondra pas à vos questions. Il ne parle pas exactement le français et il ne sait rien de vous. Vous êtes des étrangers.” (If it's all the same to you, Marquis, he will not answer your questions. He's not exactly fluent in French and he knows nothing about any of you. You are strangers.) Thomas answers. Aaron knows that they are speaking French, but that’s as far as he can get.

“Étrangers, nous ne le sommes pas. Nous partageons la même âme et faisons partie de la même personne.” (Strangers, we are not. We share the same soul and are part of the same person.)

“Et pourtant, vous ne connaissez pas son nom.” (And, yet, you don't know his name.) The Marquis this for a moment. Hamilton sees the conversation and walks over. Much like the French one, he seems drawn to Aaron. Aaron also feels drawn to them, like his needs to be with him. However, he’s the logical portion for a reason. Hamilton lights up.

“You! You are the one who freed us.” Hamilton moved forward as if to kiss or hold him. Aaron jolted back.

“Don’t touch me. I don’t even know you. Speaking of which, how come you four act as if you’ve seen each other before, yet have no knowledge of current events?”

“... I do not know how to express that knowledge in words. As the first to die, I simply sat in an empty space with no knowledge of what was happening. What felt like minutes, yet also years, later, John Laurens came. All we knew is that we were one. We had no knowledge of our lives outside of the emptiness. The same feeling repeated with the others. So, we do know each other. At least, our personalities. You, on the other hand, are a mystery. What is your name?” By this point, Laurens and Mulligan have come over to listen to the conversation.

“It doesn’t matter what his-”

“Thomas, I am twenty years old, I can decide who knows my name. My name is Aaron Burr. You are correct, I am the missing piece, or whatever. I go to King’s College in New York City in the United States of America.”

“United States of America? Never heard of it.”

“It became a thing after you died.”

“I fought in the war. Died in it, too.” Laurens states. He turns back to Aaron. “So, how do we proceed? I’m assuming the next step is marriage-”

“Oh, no. I will not get married to you four after knowing nothing about you. This isn’t Snow White and I am not a damsel in distress. I have a future and an education. I did not get this much student debt to drop out. You four may be the ‘strong’ or ‘romantic’ part, but I am factual. And factually, you four are freaks who ran up to me, a stranger, and asked for my hand in marriage. I don’t care about any stupid “soul completion”, I’m still me. And that’s that.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Send me flowers, take me on dates. Open doors for me and be gentlemen. I was raised to have standards. Those aren’t going anywhere. I’m not marrying you because some prophecy says I should. You gotta make me fall in love with you, first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little strange, I'm really sorry if a lot of you guys don't want me to write three more chapters about this. Please don't kill me.
> 
> Also, I got a spam comment about something that isn't exactly safe for work. Does that mean I have officially made it? I forget if you make it as a writer when you get spam comments, or you get hate comments... Well, anyway. Have a nice day! (I also deleted the comment, so don't be afraid of running into that.)


End file.
